Security devices in the form of tags that can be attached to merchandise in EAS systems are widely used to alert retailers to unauthorised removal of tagged merchandise from the premises. The tags can be disposable or re-usable and a re-usable tag typically includes a body housing an EAS marker (also known in the art as a “sensor”). The body can be attached to the merchandise it is intended to protect and this is typically done with the aid of a tack with a shank that can pass through an article of merchandise and that can be received in an aperture in the tag body, where it is held firmly to prevent removal of the tag from the article of merchandise.
Some articles, especially valuable articles, are more susceptible or shoplifting than others and the geometry of some articles makes it difficult to attach a security tag to such an article. Bottled beverages, especially expensive alcoholic beverages are particularly susceptible to shoplifting and security tags have been developed that can be attached to such bottles. A security tag of this type typically includes a body housing the marker and a flexible, elongate tensile element that is attached to the housing at one end and that can extend around the neck of the bottle.
Security tags for bottled merchandise of this type have a number of disadvantages in that the need for the tensile members to be flexible either requires them to be made from expensive, durable materials, or causes them to be too weak, thus allowing easy unauthorised removal of the tags from bottles. Further, the free ends of the tensile elements protrude from the tags in a way that is unsightly and cumbersome.
The present invention seeks to provide a re-usable surveillance device that can be applied to articles such bottles and that are secure, cost effective and compact. The invention further seeks to provide such a surveillance device that can house multiple sensors, preferably different types of sensors.